Guerra de Bandas 2
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: Aun les falta el ultimo año,pero a estos adolescentes les esperan nuevas cosas.Un nuevo "enemigo" aparece.Mas peleas, mas amor, mas obstáculos...Y decisiones difíciles de tomar.Nuevos problemas, pero nuevas oportunidades. ¿ Estarán listos?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Raise your glass-Pink

Capitulo 1: Estamos de vuelta.

La fiesta fue sensacional, según algunos declararon en el libro de firmas. Pero quien más estupefacta había quedado, fue Matsuri.

Al terminar la fiesta, con algunos dormidos (Shikamaru.), otros borrachos, y otros agotados, Gaara llevó a Matsuri a su casa. Y se despidieron con un largo y profundo beso. Ella lo abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Él, la sostenía con posesión por su cintura. Pegándola más y más. Para cuando el aire faltaba, se separaron. Ella le dio un último beso casto y se separó para entrar a su casa.

Al primer lunes, siguiente a la fiesta, todo volvió a ser como antes. Excepto que Kankuro y su novia, Mizuki, volvieron a la ciudad ya que ambos debían acudir a sus estudios.

Pero siguieron viéndose a diario. A veces, ella lo pasaba a buscar por la universidad. Aunque el castaño trataba que eso no sucediera muy frecuente, porque su novia resultó ser muy atractiva para los ojos de sus compañeros. Ya iban tres veces que terminaba a los golpes con otro por coquetear con ella. Sin embargo, sacando esto, tenían una relación muy estrecha.

En el recreo del Instituto de Konoha, catorce adolescentes hablaban entretenidamente. La mayoría de ellos de novios, otros arreglando sus últimas fases para crear la banda. Gracias a un conocido de Megumi, lograron hacer una cita con un productor y la semana siguiente tocarían para ver si tenían lo necesario.

-¡Megumi-chan! ¿Cómo podríamos agradecerte?—Decía Naruto tomando las manos de la castaña.

-Cuando tengan su primer concierto, quiero un pase VIP. – dijo sonriendo. Kiba, ya hasta los codos de los celos, alejó violentamente las manos de Naruto de las de su novia y le echó una mirada fulminante.

-Valla perro guardián… - dijo el rubio. Él no le hiso caso y tomó la cintura de su novia acercándola a él. Ella reía por dentro, a veces su novio se ponía tan tierno celoso.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba mejor que nunca. Ahora que Karin había sido internada, podía pasar casi el noventa por ciento de su tiempo con Sasuke. Es más, él no la separaba de si en ningún momento.

Neji y Ten Ten estaban muy unidos. Así como Ino y Sai.

Callado, mirando todas las situaciones, Gaara sostenía la mano de Matsuri la cual rodeaba su cuerpo como dándose un abrazo a ella misma. Ella mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y reía ante las peleas de Sasuke y Naruto. Y Sakura que tenía que hacer de árbitro siempre…

-¿Tiene la canción ya?—Preguntó Kiba, cambiando de tema.

-Aun no, pero el teme está trabajando en ello. –dijo Naruto apuntando al azabache, quien con mirada de odio le golpeó la cabeza.

-No me digas teme, dobe. —

-No me digas dobe, teme. –

-Dobe. –

-Teme. –

-Dobe. –

-¡Cállense, por Dios! – gritó Ino. –Son irritantes cuando se lo proponen. –

-El empezó. – dijeron ambos. Todos rieron hasta que sonó la campana dando la señal de volver a clase. Todo seguía igual que como Gaara recordaba. Los profesores (Sobre todo Kakashi.), las tareas, las clases escandalosas… pero sobre todo, el club de música.

Luego de la última hora, todos se reunieron en el club. Gaara, que había sido miembro, no necesitó hacer la audición de nuevo pues Kakashi conocía bien su don.

-Hola a todos. – saludó el peli plateado. –Y bienvenido de vuelta Gaara. – dijo, mientras todos aplaudían de alegría. Este asintió, mientras tenia rodeada a su novia con su brazo. Los miembros seguían siendo los mismos, excepto que ahora había entrado la ex mejor amiga de Karin… Yumi. –Antes de empezar quiero darle la bienvenida también a Yumi, desde hoy estará en el club. –

-Un gusto… - dijo parándose un haciendo una reverencia. Trataba de parecer lo más simpática posible.

-Pero como todo nuevo integrante, tienes que dar la audición. ¿Estas lista?—

-Claro. – dijo sonriendo. Se dirigió al escenario, tomando el micrófono. Les susurró a los músicos la canción, y se colocó en su posición.

**Right right, turn off the lights,**

**We're gonna lose our minds tonight,**

**What's the dealio?**

**I love when it's all too much,**

**5am turn the radio up**

**Where's the rock and roll?**

**Party Crasher,**

**Penny Snatcher,**

**Call me up if you want gangsta**

**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**

**Why so serious?**

En el corto silencio, ya las chicas empezaban a alentar por la buena elección de canción. Estaban empezando a aplaudir al ritmo de la música. El único hombre que alentaba era Naruto, los otro observaban con atención.

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

Ahora todas las chicas se habían parado y bailaban mientras Yumi cantaba. También acompañaban en los estribillos. Kakashi estaba muy entretenido con la nueva integrante, tenía talento. Además parecía muy carismática.

**Slam slam, oh hot damn**

**What part of party don't you understand?**

**Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)**

**Can't stop, coming in hot,**

**I should be locked up right on the spot**

**It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)**

**Party Crasher,**

**Penny Snatcher,**

**Call me up if you want gangsta**

**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**

**Why so serious?**

Tenía una corografía leve, pero entretenida ya que hacia caras y gestos. Era una presentación bastante especial, además de divertida. Todos estaban disfrutando la presentación. Inclusive Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, quienes mantenían unas caras serias como todos los días.

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**(Oh shit my glass is empty that sucks)**

**So if you're too school for cool,**

**And you're treated like a fool,**

**You can choose to let it go**

**We can always, we can always,**

**Party on our own**

**(So raise your)**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, (for me)**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)**

Todo se silencio, y la nueva fue elogiada con gritos y silbidos.

-Muchas gracias Yumi. – agradeció Kakashi. –Puedes sentarte, y bienvenida. –dijo. Todos le aplaudieron. Ella se dirigió a su asiento anterior, al lado de Matsuri.

El resto del año se pasó volando y las vacaciones llegaron como un parpadeo. Las parejas siguieron como siempre. Además, Matsuri logró hacer una nueva amistad. Con Yumi.

También se rumoreó durante el año restante, que Suiguetsu, compañero de los de quinto año, visitaba periódicamente a su amiga Karin, en el hospital donde yacía internada. Nunca lo afirmó el joven, pero tampoco lo negaba. Secretamente, estaba tratando d hacerle entrar en razón a la pelirroja, y lo estaba logrando de a poco.

Ya había hecho que se arrepintiera de lo que le hiso a Sakura. Ahora faltaba que se olvidara de Sasuke, que viera que era un caso perdido. Para aprovechar y hacerle ver que otra persona estaba interesada en ella. Él. Aun estando internada, Suiguetsu seguía enamorada de Karin como desde comienzos de secundaria.

Las visitas duraban una hora, y le llevaba peluches, chocolates, junto con unas terribles ganas de pelear. Tal y como hacían antes en los recreos.

Naruto estaba golpeando sus dedos rítmicamente sobre el banco, mirando el reloj. Tratando de hacer que la aguja llegue hasta el numero 6. Quedaban segundos de clase, y no podía esperar de salir de allí. Entonces la campana sonó y Naruto estalló de alegría, tan escandalosamente como siempre.

-¡Sí! Podemos irnos. – dijo levantándose, pero cayó desmayado al instante, porque un borrador chocó contra su frente, dejándole una marca roja en ella.

-¡Nadie sale hasta que yo lo haya ordenado!—gritó Anko, quien estaba dando clases en ese entonces. Cuando todos volvieron sus miradas hacia ella, sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado y habló. –Bueno chicos, felices vacaciones espero no verlos el año que viene. Chao… - dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo de allí. Los jóvenes tomaron sus carpetas y las arrojaron hacia el techo, festejando. Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía desmayado en el suelo, con la marca del borrador en su frente.

Ya fuera del instituto, el grupo de adolescentes decidió ir a la heladería para festejar. Los sabores fueron así:

Sasuke, de chocolate amargo. Sakura, de frutilla. Naruto, de durazno. Hinata, de crema del cielo. Kiba, de banana Split. Shino, de crema. Gaara, de limón. Temari, de menta. Matsuri, de dulce de leche. Shikamaru, de sabayón. Ino, de vainilla. Sai, de granizado. Megumi, de dulce de leche granizado. Neji y Ten Ten compartieron uno de musse de chocolate. Y Lee, pidió menta granizada. Chouji prefería lo salado antes que lo dulce, así que fue al quisco más cercano y compró dos paquetes de papas.

-Entonces Matsuri… ¿Aceptas?—insistía Temari a su amiga castaña. –Di que si, además también viene el vago. Matsuri no sabía que contestar, no sabía si era bueno irse de vacaciones a la playa con los tres hermanos Sabaku. Estar a solas con Gaara, vestir una bikini frente a él, le parecía vergonzoso.

-No se… es que, me da cosa… -

-¡Vamos! Hazlo por mí. Veras que la pasaremos genial. Iremos solo nosotros. Sin adultos. – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó, y bajó la vista.

-Preguntaré en casa… - dijo finalmente.

-Te dejan. – contestó la rubia por ella. –La semana pasada le pregunté a tus papas, y les parece genial que salgas con nosotros. –

-¿Cuándo es el viaje?—

-En tres días… - dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña. No tenía ni pensado que llevar, además quería comprarse más ropa. –Espero que estés lista a tiempo, pasaremos temprano así llegamos al mar para el mediodía. Y disfrutar de las dos semanas que nos esperan. –

Mientras tanto, desde una distancia no muy lejana, y a espaldas de su hermana y su novia, Gaara oía toda la conversación. Nunca había visto a Matsuri en bikini, se preguntaba qué tan sexy le quedaría. Se cacheteó mentalmente, tratando de acomodar sus hormonas a un lado. Ahora estaba con sus amigos, después cuando este con ella en el mar habría tiempo para admirarla pervertidamente.

**Bueno, aquí está la "segunda parte". Habrá nuevas situaciones difíciles de tratar. Decisiones, complicadas de tomar. **

**Mucho drama, romance y risas en esta continuación. Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 2: Vacaciones.

Nervios.

Esa era la palabra que la definía en el momento. Estaba allí parada, frente a la puerta de su casa. Aguardando a que la bocina sonase… a su derecha, tenía las maletas. A su izquierda, las llaves que reposaban en la mesa y estaban siendo tensamente agarradas por ella.

La mirada, la tenia fija a la puerta. Estaba sola. Sus padres aun dormían, mientras la castaña se le retorcía el estomago en la espera. Habían arreglado pasarla a buscar a las siete. Eran las siete y tres minutos. Bueno, no era una fanática de la puntualidad pero la espera le estaba matando. Había un silencio sepulcral, oía incluso los tics del reloj de la cocina…

En ese instante, una chirriante bocina resuena, haciendo ladrar algunos perros. La joven corre al cuarto de sus padres y los despierta para despedirse. Respondió rápidamente las preguntas rutinarias de su madre y salió a abrir la puerta. Apoyado en el marco, estaba su novio. Serio como siempre, pero muy sexy. Tenía una camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y una malla.

-Buenos días… - saluda ella tímidamente, y bajando la vista.

-Hola Matsuri. – contesta sacando una diminuta sonrisa. Extiende la mano y toma el bolso de su novia. Luego pasa a agarrarle la mano. Con la otra libre, la castaña cierra la casa y se guarda las llaves en bolsillo.

-¡Matsuri, anda! Apúrense que se congestionara la entrada de la autopista… -les gritó Kankuro desde el volante. Viajarían en una camioneta, pues los tres hermanos Sabaku tenían alguien a quien invitar.

Kankuro manejaría, y como acompañante tenia a Mizuki. Su nueva novia hace cinco meses. Detrás, en l primera fila de asientos estaba Temari quien dormía apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, Shikamaru. Por último, estaban Gaara y Matsuri, quienes se sentaron atrás de todo.

-¿Estamos todos listos? Bien, nos vamos… - dijo el castaño acelerando. En el camino, Shikamaru se quedo dormido, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su novia. Kankuro y Mizuki, hablaban entretenidamente y, de vez en cuando, ella le robaba un beso al manejar. Matsuri también calló rendida por el sueño, porque en la noche anterior no había logrado dormir ni un minuto.

Gaara la observaba, cada detalle de su rostro, cuerpo, persona… y no entendía por qué ella era tan bella. Y porque había elegido a alguien como él para querer. Pero no quiso torturarse con eso, así que se dedicó a correrle el mechón de la cara que comenzaba a molestarle. Aun estando dormida, hacia muecas arrugando la nariz. Al principio, le pareció gracioso pero terminó por acceder a dejarla descansar en paz.

Ya habían llegado a la ruta, y el tramo del viaje duraría unas cuatro horas. A eso de las nueve, todos estaban despiertos. Kankuro había colocado un CD, para ambientar el viaje. Temari hablaba con Shikamaru sobre cosas de ellos. Mientras que Gaara y Matsuri solo permanecían callados. Algunas veces, él la encontraba tarareando la canción y se deleitaba escuchándola.

Pararon en una estación de servicio para comer e ir al baño. Las chicas fueron a los baños y los hombres fueron Gaara y Shikamaru a comprar, y Kankuro recargó el tanque. En el baño, una interesante conversación se llevaba a cabo.

-Entonces… ¿Ya te acostaste con él?—preguntó Mizuki a Temari.

-Claro… hace varias semanas. –

-¿Y qué tal lo hace?—preguntó curiosa la joven.

-Bastante energético para ser un vago, si tengo que opinar. – dijo riendo. Mizuki rio también. Pero Matsuri no. En realidad, tenía el corazón acelerado y las mejillas muy rojas. El tema no era sutil para hablar y ella aun sentía pudor de solo pensar en eso.

-Valla. – comentó aun riendo.

-¿Y… que tal mi hermano? ¿Ya intentó ponerte la mano encima?—preguntó la rubia.

-De hecho… fue al revés. –

-¡Valla niña! ¿Cuándo sucedió? –

-Hace unos días… - contestó como si fuera lo más normal.

-Pues felicidades por ello, y te agradezco que hallas amarrado a mi estúpido hermano. –

-No hay de que, fue muy fácil. – bromeó y ambas rieron. Matsuri no sabía dónde meterse, esto era mucho para ella. Pero se mantendría callada, mientras no se les ocurriese…

-Matsuri… ¿Tu ya te acostaste con Gaara?—preguntó Mizuki. "Oh, mierda." Pensó.

-¿Eh...? N-no… yo no… nosotros… eh… - respondía nerviosa. No sabía que decir. Es verdad, no habían tenido relaciones, pero el simple hecho de pensar de estar desnuda FRENTE a él, y tenerlo desnudo A él… le hacía poner roja como Hinata. Incluso hablar como ella en ciertas ocasiones.

-Tranquila… era una pregunta. – le dijo Temari. –Está bien, entendimos. Nada pasó jamás. – la castaña bajó la cabeza apenada, y caminó de vuelta hacia el auto.

Gaara y Shikamaru, compraron unas bebidas y sándwiches. Pidieron unos vasos en la caja y partieron. El viaje transcurrió con canciones, juegos y planes para la semana en la playa. Kankuro, ya tenía una lista de varias fiestas nocturnas en la playa. Y Temari, había averiguado sobre varios locales que pueden ir. Tanto de ropa como de otros entretenimientos.

Llegaron a la cabaña a eso del mediodía. La dueña los esperaba ya con los papeles para firmar. Les dio una breve explicación sobre la limpieza y los artículos de cocina y se retiró. Cada quien bajó su bolso y lo transportó a su cuarto. En la casa habían tres cuartos y dos baños, (Por pedido de Temari.) una cocina y una mesa mediana para cenar.

Cuando Matsuri dejó el bolso en su cuarto, y comenzó a desocuparlo Gaara llega y arroja el bolso en el suelo. Ella lo mira sin comprender, pues que hacia el allí si ese era su cuarto.

-Gaara ¿Por qué dejas aquí el bolso, en vez de en tu pieza?—

-Esta es mi pieza. – dice serio, abriendo su equipaje.

-¿Qué qué?—dijo nerviosa. -¿Pero… Entonces dor-dormiremos… juntos? ¿Aquí… en la misma ca-cama? –preguntó tan nerviosa que se derrumbaría.

-Si, ¿Te molesta? – pregunta alzando la vista y sonriendo socarronamente.

-No, claro que no. – dijo tragando duro. Serian unas difíciles vacaciones.

-¡Hey chicos, apúrense quiero ir a nadar!—gritó Kankuro desde la puerta. Ya estaba cambiado y con la pelota bajo el brazo. Temari, también ya cambiada, le pegó por gritar de esa manera.

-¿Tienes miedo de perderte? Anda tú, nosotros iremos saliendo cuando estemos listos. – dijo. A su lado bajó Mizuki con una bikini de color azul Francia, con lunares medianos en blanco. Kankuro difícilmente pudo contener la boca cerrada, pues su novia se veía exquisitamente bella en aquel traje de baño.

-Yo estoy lista. – dijo, poniéndose los anteojos de sol y sosteniendo una toalla. –Vamos yendo nosotros Temari. El ultimo en irse cerrara la casa. –

Mientras tanto, Matsuri había arreglado con Gaara que ella usaría el baño para cambiarse y él la pieza. El pelirrojo no tardo ni dos minutos en cambiarse, y estaba en el momento apoyado contra la pared. Aguardando a que su novia terminase.

-¿Y para cuando sales Matsuri?—preguntó Gaara. –Temari y Shikamaru ya se fueron, tendremos que cerrar la casa. –

-Ya termine, necesito pedirte un favor Gaara… - dijo abriendo la puerta. Matsuri traía puesto una bikini de color verde agua con bordes negros. Gaara no pudo evitar quedarse asombrado por lo bella que se veía. La inspeccionó de arriba abajo guardando en su mente cada detalle de la imagen. –Gaara… - le llamó ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Podrías… ponerle protector en la espalda?—pidió entregándole el frasco. Se volteó y se levantó un poco su pelo. Gaara se colocó un poco del liquido en las manos, lo apoyó en la mesa de al lado y lo mezcló. Luego empezó a esparcirlo por los hombros, para bajar hasta los omoplatos. Matsuri suspiró, por que el protector estaba frio, pero Gaara se sintió algo extraño al oírla.

Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Pasó a la parte media de la espalda, deslizando sus manos por las curvas de su cadera. Terminó lo más rápido que pudo, pues esto era ya una tortura más que un favor.

-Listo. – dijo y se volteó para buscar su toalla.

-Gracias. – contestó ella. –Vamos, nos deben estar esperando allá. – dijo, así que apurada comenzó a bajar las escalera seguida por detrás por Gaara. Estaba en ojotas, y cuando en la mitad de la escalera se encontró con algo de arena no pudo evitar resbalarse. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Aunque en realidad no lo sintió, podía palpar una mano agarrándola por la cintura.

-Sigues siendo torpe, Matsuri. – comentó Gaara, quien la sostenía pegándola a su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos y se vio aprisionada contra el gran pectoral de su novio. Se puso completamente roja y esquivó la vista. A Gaara le pareció tiernamente infantil y le acarició la mejilla. Ella volteó la vista, al sentir su tacto y lo miró. Gaara apoyó la palma en su mejilla y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Su fundieron en un bello beso. Ella se volteó completamente y ascendió sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del joven. Gaara atrajo más a Matsuri, y acarició la piel descubierta por la malla. Mientras el beso se tornaba más apasionado, Gaara subía lentamente la mano por la espalda de la castaña hasta que dio con las tiras del bañador. Agarró una de ella y decidió tirar de él.

Matsuri notando la intención de su novio, se separó rápidamente. Gaara frenó todo movimiento, y colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cadera.

-Vamos. – le dijo antes de que ella opinase lo que casi iba a suceder. Matsuri asintió, y le tomó de la mano. Cerraron la casa y caminaron hasta la playa. Fue fácil divisarlos, pues estaba en línea recta a la entrada. Podían distinguir a Temari, tomando sol y siendo admirada por cada hombre que pasaba frente a ellos.

Shikamaru, en cambio, dormía plácidamente debajo de la sombra de la sombrilla. Y Kankuro junto con Mizuki… pues… estaban enterrando a Shikamaru con arena. Y moldeándolo con cuerpo de mujer. Trataban de no reírse o arruinarían la broma. Terminaron para cuando Gaara y Matsuri llegaron.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—

-Estaba colocándome protector solar. – explicó la castaña.

-Matsuri, ¿Vienes al mar?—preguntó Mizuki. La castaña asintió y caminó con ella. Pero se volteó para hablarles a los dos hombres. -¿No vienen?—

-Enseguida. – dijo Kankuro. Ella se volvió y fue arrastrada por la otra joven. Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, seguido por su hermano. Matsuri apenas tocó el mar, le recorrió un escalofrío.

-¡Esta helada! – se quejó cuando una ola le mojó media pantorrilla.

-No es verdad. – contestó la otra joven arrojándole agua. Matsuri gritó, pidiéndole que parara. Mizuki reía, y luego Matsuri también reía con ella. Desprevenidamente, Kankuro levantó y colocó sobre su hombro a su novia, y se arrojó al mar con ella.

-¡Kankuro, maldita sea!—exclamó. - Está congelada. -

-Habías dicho que no estaba fría. – le comentó mojándole la cara. Ella le devolvió más fuerte. En segundo comenzaron una guerra de agua, y empujes. Siendo ahogados ambos algunas veces por las olas. Matsuri, parada observándolos, reía ante la escena.

-¿Quieres ir?—preguntó Gaara a su lado.

-Claro. – le dijo.

Una vez dentro, saltaron olas y jugaron guerra a caballito, que consistía en que las mujeres se coloquen en los hombros de los hombres y se empujen para hacer caer al oponente. Si bien ambos cayeron al agua, ninguno ganó. Todas las veces cayeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegó la tarde, salieron del mar para encontrarse con un molesto vago que se limpiaba la húmeda arena del cuerpo. Kankuro y Mizuki no pudieron aguantarse y estallaron en carcajadas. El morocho les dirigió una mirada de odio, y pasó a sentarse al lado de su novia. Todos se sentaron en toallas y hablaron debajo de la sombra, para aliviar el calor.

Matsuri se había levantado hace unos minutos para recoger caracolas. Le fascinaba coleccionarlas. Había encontrado unas muy bonitas…

-¿Matsuri?—llamó una voz.

-¿Mmm? – dijo levantando la vista. -¿Yuri?—dijo emocionada. En los últimos días de clases, se había hecho muy amiga de ella, a pesar de que fue la amiga de Karin. Pero al ver lo amable que era, terminó llegando a la conclusión de que solo era la mala compañía la que la hacía actuar así.

-¡Que alegría encontrarte!—dijo y la abrazó. Mientras, la morocha buscaba con la vista a cierta persona. Y la encontró, estaba mirando el horizonte, tenía el cabello mojado y la vista perdida. Estaba más guapo en malla que en uniforme. Se mordió el labio, y deseó que esa semana en la playa valiera la pena.

**Ya sé, ya se. Me tarde mucho…. Onegai!**

**Es que, la escuela, las integradoras, la vagancia, la poca imaginación, etc. Conocen la historia… Jeje.**

**Pero en fin, luego de tanto tiempo aquí está la conti. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Please, comenten opiniones con un Review.**

**Hasta luego! **


	3. Capitulo 3: plan

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 3: plan

Advertencia: Lime

-¿Qué haces por acá?—preguntó alegre Matsuri soltando a la morocha, quien le sonreía.

-Me vine de veraneo con mis padres… - dijo sonriendo falsamente – están por allá atrás, donde se ven las carpas rojas. – señaló detrás de ellas.

Matsuri no lograba ver por el sol, así que se hiso visera con la mano sobre los ojos.

-Pero quedan algo lejos… ¿Te caminaste esa distancia tu sola?—preguntó ingenua.

-eh… si. ¡Sí!—contestó rápido, tratando de maquinar una mentira creíble. –Es que… quería hacer algo de ejercicio. La escuela me dejó muy estresada, y pensaba relajarme mirando el mar. – Dijo, y se acercó un poco para susurrarle—y algunos chicos guapos. – luego rió. Matsuri también.

-Me alegro por ti. –

-Matsuri…- llamó Gaara tomándola por la cintura. –Nos vamos ya. – dijo, sin prestarle atención a la morocha frente a él.

-¡Garra! Mira, es Yuri… viene con nosotros al colegio. No seas maleducado y salúdala. – le retó la castaña. El pelirrojo le miró y luego a la muchacha frente a ellos. Ella sonreía y entonces, alargó una mano diciendo un feliz "hola". Gaara la estrechó.

-¿Ya se van de la playa?—preguntó a Gaara. Este asintió. –Y… ¿Vendrán a la fiesta esta noche verdad?—

-¿QUE FIESTA?—preguntaron al unísono Kankuro y Mizuki empujando a Gaara a un lado y a Matsuri por el otro.

-¿Qué no sabían? A las siete comienza la fiesta en la playa. Habrá tragos, música, concursos… los tragos son gratos para aquellos entre 17 y 25 años.

-¡Genial!—festejó la pareja.

-Ehm... Yuri. – llamó Matsuri a la morocha. -¿Debemos venir vestidas en particular?—

-Nah Porque la mayoría termina en el mar. Traigan un vestido y debajo la malla. – dijo. –Nada fuera de lo común… -

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué dices Gaara? ¿Vamos?—le preguntó a su novio. Este la miró, se apretó las sienes porque tendría que lidiar con una fiesta muy concurrida y eso mucho no le agradaba. Además había muchos hombres borrachos que podrían acercársele o insinuársele a su novia. Y era eso, lo que más le molestaba.

-¿Tu quieres ir?—preguntó.

-A mi me vale si no van… yo pienso ir con Mizuki. –

-Yo me apunto también, Shikamaru y yo iremos. – dijo Temari incluyendo al moreno que ni había opinado sobre el asunto. Las fiestas le parecían algo problemáticas, siempre había disputas…

-Pero yo… - trató de protestar, pero Temari le puso un dedo en la boca y contestó.

-Dije, iremos. –

Shikamaru suspiró, agotado del carácter de su novia. Prefería evitar una pelea y quedarse callado.

-¿Entonces Gaara? ¿Vendrás tu también?—preguntó Yuri. Poniéndole presión a la situación.

-De acuerdo. – contestó.

-Genial. – dijo Yuri juntando sus manos con las de Gaara. Matsuri sintió un leve arrebato de celos, y Gaara solo abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Nos vemos esta noche, chicos. ¡Adiós!—dijo y salió corriendo hacia donde quedaban sus padres.

-Es una chica muy simpática, lástima que escondía su personalidad al juntarse con una zorra como Karin… -opinó Mizuki.

-Tu siempre tan amigable. – dijo sarcástico Kankuro.

-Yo soy amigable… de otro modo no tendría tantos amigas… y varios amigos. - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Qué clase de amigos?—inquirió Kankuro, a quien los celos comenzaban a subírsele a la cabeza. Su novia solo le sonrió socarronamente y se echó a correr. – ¡Mizuki, ven aquí! – le gritó siguiéndole los pasos.

-Estos dos terminaran matándose mutuamente. – suspiró Temari. Tomó la mano de Shikamaru y comenzaron a andar hacia su casa. Mientras, que Gaara hiso lo mismo con la mano de Matsuri. Durante el camino Gaara no pudo para de observar el ceño fruncido de esta. ¿Acaso estaba enojada? Pero ¿Por qué?

"Esta así desde que la chica esa Yuri me…" entonces calló en la cuenta de la situación. "¿Estará celosa?" abrió l boca para preguntarle, pero prefirió callar. Porque si ella verdaderamente estaba enojada, habría una pelea.

Ya en la casa, todos buscaron ropa que ponerse para la fiesta.

-¡Matsuri! – llamó Mizuki a la castaña.

-Dime… - dijo mientras levantaba un vestido blanco floreado. De escote en V que ataba al cuello.

-No tengo vestido. Me quiero morir… - dijo con cataratas en los ojos.

-¿Y no puedes comprarte uno?—preguntó.

-Tal vez… ¿Dónde conseguiste ese que tienes entre manos?—dijo observando interesada el vestido.

-¿Hmm? ¿Este? Es algo viejo, pero muy lindo ¿No crees? Me lo regaló mi madre. –

-Aww pensé que lo habías conseguido por aquí… - protestó.

-¡Chicas!—llamó Temari desde abajo.

-¿Si?—dijeron ambas.

-Con Shikamaru vamos a comprar cosas al supermercado para la semana, ya que creo que mañana no podremos ni levantarnos. Además tengo que comprar el desayuno. –

-¡Temari, espera! Voy con ustedes. – dijo Mizuki corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Yo igual. – opinó Kankuro. –Te seguiré hasta por las sombras, niña. – dijo mirando a su novia. Aun seguía molesto por la parte de amigos que ella tenía.

-De acuerdo. – suspiró al verlos como se miraban que echaban chispas. -¿Gaara tu vienes también?—

-No—contestó. Y luego no dijo nada más. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y Matsuri aprovechó el momento para irse a bañar. Caminó hasta la habitación que compartían Kankuro, Gaara y Shikamaru.

Estaba por golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando notó que esta estaba entreabierta. Con la curiosidad picándole la mano, la entreabrió unos centímetros más para ver que hacia su novio. Lo vio frente a su armario, y observó como sacaba una camisa y otra malla para la noche. Pero su corazón comenzó a palpitarle con rapidez cuando se quitó la remera que traía puesta. La respiración se le hiso pesada y temía que la oyese, así que tocó la madera con tres golpes secos.

En segundos, Gaara le abrió y la miró. Notando como se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Et… Etto… me iré a ba- bañar… - dijo tartamudeando. Las manos le temblaban, no se podía exponer así frente a ella. Con el pecho trabajado al descubierto. Además, tenía la malla algo bajada y podía denotar el comienzo de su pelvis.

-Ok – contestó. La vio alejarse trotando al baño y cerrar rápidamente la puerta. Una leve sonrisa de ternura y amor se le escaparon de los labios. –No puede ser más infantil. – dijo al aire antes de cerrar la puerta y buscar lo que se pondría hoy.

Una vez dentro del baño, Matsuri trató de frenar su corazón. No le preocupaba que él la haya visto roja y que corrió hacia el baño. Claro que no. le preocupaban sus pensamientos al momento que abrió la puerta y se presentó con esa imagen. Sintió un cosquilleo un su parte baja… y volvió a sonrojarse. Abrió el agua tibia y se metió luego de haberse despojado de sus prendas. Suspiró.

Las imágenes de Gaara y sus pensamientos se entremezclaron y Matsuri volvió a sonrojarse… pasaron varios minutos cuando notó que estaba masajeándose un pecho. Y la otra mano acariciaba su zona baja. Al darse cuenta de ello, las removió inmediatamente. "Otra vez no" se dijo. Ya había sucedido varias veces de haberse masturbado en la ducha. Pero no esta semana. Estaba Gaara además en la casa. Podría oírla.

Terminó de ducharse y salió envuelta en una toalla que apenas cubría su trasero. Y esta era atada a la altura de sus pechos. Mientras se pasaba una crema humectante, comenzó a tararear una canción, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Gaara había ido hasta la puerta del baño, porque a la derecha de esta estaba el cesto de ropa sucia. Antes de irse, logró oír a su novia tararear una canción. No la conocía en absoluto, pero le gustaba. Lentamente, colocó la mano en la manija de la puerta, y la movió lentamente hacia abajo para abrir la puerta.

Esperan, ¿Acaso Gaara pensaba espiar a su novia mientras se cambia de ropa solo para oírla cantar?

"¡Por supuesto que…!" se iba a contestar que no, había abierto una pequeña porción de la puerta y estaba por cerrarla cuando vislumbró la larga y voluptuosa pierna de Matsuri. El aire se le cortó y su corazón comenzó a pegarle duramente en su pecho.

Y no solo eso sino que un visitante, despertó dentro de sus pescadores. Miró hacia abajo y se tomó la entrepierna como si quisiera frenarlo. De entremedio, Matsuri seguía tarareando…

Dentro, ella ya se había colocado la bombacha antes de enrollar la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Así que solo quedaba el corpiño. Se colocó frente al espejo, girando solo media vuelta. Dando un perfil a la puerta, donde Gaara podía verle perfectamente todo el cuerpo. Se soltó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo. Colocó crema en su mano y la esparció por ambas. Luego continuó recorriéndolas por el torso completo. Comenzó por los pechos hasta el estomago.

Gaara, del otro lado, estaba en un estado casi de infarto. La excitación que trataba de esconder no paraba de crecer. Sentía un deseo abrasador de entrar y hacerla suya. Salvajemente. Duramente. Que gritase a todo pulmón que quería más. ¡Mas! Vio que Matsuri se colocaba el corpiño y sintió un desaliento al ver que se tapaba su espectáculo.

De un portazo, entró al baño sorprendiéndola. Esta saltó al oír el ruido, estaba abrochándose la parte trasera del corpiño y se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué ray…?—quiso protestar, pero fue estampada contra la fría pared por el beso bestial que el pelirrojo le propinó. Gaara cerró la puerta con el pie y se encargó de sacarle bruscamente el corpiño. Matsuri enseguida se humedeció y su corazón palpitó de nerviosismo ante este hecho. Sumándole, que la excitación de Gaara le estaba rozando la entrepierna.

Él la levantó y la sentó en la mesa de la pileta. Corrió los champuses y cremas a un lado o al piso. Le acarició las curvas con deseo, y pasó de besarle los labios a su cuello. Y así, fue bajando. Centímetro por centímetro. Ella le tomaba del pelo con fuerza, haciéndole doler levemente. Pero dio una apretada al cuero cabelludo del pelirrojo cuando este le succionó un pezón.

Echó un grito ahogado al lugar. Que se llenaba de vapor y olor a sexo. Mientras Gaara lamia y jugueteaba con un pecho, estrujaba violentamente el otro.

-Más… no pares. ¡Gaara! – gemía esta. Y allí, Gaara encontró la melodía que quería oír. Escucharla suplicar por más era todo lo que quería. La bajó de la mesa y la apretó más contra sí. La volvió a besar y metió sus manos dentro de su bombacha estrujándole el trasero. Ella gritó dentro de su boca, pero tampoco quedó atrás.

Lentamente le fue rozando el pecho, causándole un escalofrío. Llegó hasta su malla y desató los cordones que le sostenían. Introdujo una mano con agilidad y agarró el miembro de Gaara. Este tuvo que separar su boca de la de su novia para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Pero de paso, le besaba el cuello y masajeaba sus muslos. Ella comenzó un vaivén con su mano y el miembro de Gaara.

Este suspiraba y apretaba a Matsuri contra sí. Era mucho placer contenido. Cuando sintió que se iba a venir, le tomó la mano y trató que se separase. No quería mojarla con su semen. Pero ella tan solo lo apartó y lo masturbó más fuerte y más rápido. Gaara tuvo que apretar los dientes y controlar su respiración. Terminó corriéndose en su mano, y Matsuri feliz por haber logrado lo que quería sacó finalmente su mano de la malla de Gaara.

Se miró la mano con lujuria y se lamió un dedo. Aunque en realidad nunca un acto como ese cruzó su cabeza en ese momento. Fue un impulso. Y su novio la observaba muy excitado… haber visto a su tímida novia lamer sus líquidos le produjo un revoltijo de sensaciones placenteras. Para no quedar desequilibrados, le tocaba a él probarla a ella. Así que volvió asentarla sobre la mesada e introdujo una mano sigilosamente dentro de su bombacha, mientras esta era salvajemente besada por él.

Matsuri abrió los ojos como platos y gimió de manera audible en la boca de su novio cuando este introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Lo movió circularmente, haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Metió un segundo e hiso la mima tarea. La separó de su boca, ya que quería oírla.

-Gaara… ah… mas. Quiero más… - gemía la castaña. ¿Mas? La vida le daría con poder tenerla así de sonrojada cada noche debajo de su cuerpo.

-No aguanto. Te necesito ya. – le suplicó Gaara.

- hazlo. Ya. Rápido. – le pidió ella. Gaara se terminó de bajar la malla y quedó expuesto frente a ella. Ella le miró y sorprendida volteó el rostro más roja que antes. Tocar es una cosa, pero verlo es otra. Gaara le bajó la ropa interior y acercó su miembro a su entraba. Jugueteó un poco, amagando entrar. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo…

-¡Chicos llegamos! No saben las cosas que compramos. – se oye desde abajo. Desesperados, se separan. Matsuri se envuelve en la toalla y tomando sus cosas sale disparada a su cuarto. Gaara mientras, abre la ducha fría y se zambulle para clamarse a él y a su amigo.

-Matsuri, no sabes el vestido precioso que me compre. – dijo alegre Mizuki, mostrándole un corto vestido turquesa con bordados en violeta y verde agua.

-Es precioso. – dijo, colocándose el propio encima.

-Matsuri, estas muy roja… - dijo acercándosele.

-¿Eh?—preguntó esta, poniéndose más nerviosa.

-¿A qué temperatura te bañas niña?—se burló la chica. -¿Tiene delineador? El mío lo perdí… - dijo volteándose para descambiarse.

-claro… busca en el cajón solamente. – respondió para voltearse y tranquilizar su tonto corazón. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Gaara. Hacer eso.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, cerraron la casa con llave y se encaminaron a la fiesta. Cada quien tomado de la mano de su pareja. Aunque una pareja en particular andaba un poco nerviosa.

-Me debes una, Matsuri. – le susurró al oído Gaara. Ella entendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras se sonrojó. Y escondió el rostro en el pecho de él. Este la abrazó y sonrió-. La próxima vez, seria suya.

**Hola gente! Como andan? Como les dije, me había ido de viaje de intercambio. Pero volvi el miércoles. No había actualizado porq al día siguiente de llegar, me volví a ir a la playa. Pero bue… basta de explicaciones.**

**Este es el 3 capi… los logre engañar con el lime? A que si?**

**No? TT-TT soy mala escribiendo, lo sé. **

**Responderé algunos Reviews!**

**sabaku no lisseth****:** **eso es bueno o malo? jajajajajaja**

**Asuna-dono****: cuando yo lo leí, también me rei…XD me alegra que hayas leído la primera parte, y también que te gustase mi personaje. Me esforcé en hacerlo gracioso.**

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS****: gracias! Eres una gran seguidora. **

**Lexy of Night****: lo lamento pero Gaara no se quiere comportar… jajajajja**


End file.
